xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Stallions Tail Inn
IC Location: Stallion's Tail Inn, Drambaar, Noste'Karé OOC Location: Michele & Michael Akkerman's Home - Wildomar, CA 92595 Date: January 29th, 2011 Photo Archive: The Stallion's Tail On the eve of the Great Race of Drambaar, the Stallion’s Tail plays host to angry nobility, assassins, thieves, dancing girls, exotic beastmen, and a great feast. In short, another typical night in Noste'Karé. Cast List (Host) Michael Akkerman – Al’Abahi, used flying carpet salesman (Host) Michele Akkerman – Luulla Al’Abahi Cook, inn-staff Mike Antos – Harris "Smitty" Smith Kari ‘Twin’ Brewer- Keth, Shorn miner Ash Brown – Sokora, Half-Elf Vinter Mike Budzik – Jafar, Horde Trainer & Jockey manager Constance Chamberlain (GM) - Mistress Alorana'i of the Stallion’s Tale Robin Chamberlain– Sha’thraem Veterinarian, Sagare’in of House Andoorcam'i; One of the Great Nine, Drunk -NPC Aya Columbia – Jiru, bird beastman Kai Connick–? Dwarf Michael Corr- Azuriel, strange little man Ingrid deBeus– Zamora Fal'Morgan Andrew Gaughen – Kolas of House Baha'Fajr Jen Groniger – Pe’tula, Feline Beastman Slave Ted Hewitt – Hassim, jewel merchant? Alyssandra Kroeger– Amina of the Shadows Rosalia Lopez – Zahira Wasem, Sha’thraem dancer Aaron Lyle –? Jockey manager Joya Melissa - Maia, dancer Dave Miner – Carter Addison Morse– Jockey of House Onotarké, Army Slave of Andoorcam'i, Lord of House Onotorko- NPC Cabernet Murray -? Ro Noel –? Dwarf Devin Parker – Quill (Rahm Tak'Emir of House al-Kalaam), Drunk, Army Slave of Andoorcam'i- NPC Megan Parks –Tassid, Tour-package arranger Coffee Polk -? Mowi Reeves – Brildor duelist Jason Ryan - Saleem Rob Saunders –? Cartographer, Tour-Guide writer Michael Slusser – Keystone, Priest of Choth, Army Slave of Andoorcam'i- NPC Emily Spura – Kirael, seeress Beth Voss – Mischief Tom ? – Brandr Mysborn, Karandian mercenary Maggie & Biscuit - Dog beast-beasts Results of the Great Race of 511 -After rumors spread of the death of the Akkorian jockey racing on behalf of House Onotarké, a great wail rose up and much gnashing of teeth and rending of wager vouchers was had. It is spoken that within the hours before the race, the Onotarké were able to enter a new jockey, some kind of monkey-cat, riding upon the Sha'thraem steed 'Mummy'. As nothing was known of this steed and its' curious rider, the bookmakers did not think Choth would smile upon them and set odds not in their favor. House Andoorkam'i had to withdraw as their rider, the beastman known as The Bitch, could not be found. Horses Racing Hızlı sis Mummy The Unwept Urchin Kimba Factir Midias Saluré’in Pretty Girl Midial’s Other Woman Malestrom Sunny Collins Sea Cookie Mercury Rising Ralph the Mighty Wonder Horse Sven In the end of all things, it was Mummy with its' small, lightweight cat-monkey jockey (A Lemurian beast man as word was given) which bested the pack and took the collar of au'herk home. Malestrom and Sunny Collins both suffered injuries while on the track, Mercury Rising's jockey was thrown during a turn, and Factir was so badly wounded that he had to be put out of his misery. In First: Mummy Second: Midial's Other Woman Third: Hizli'sis Those who had placed their coin on Onotarké's last-minute entry found themselves enriched and made great coin.The House of Onotarké gained great face and honor, and the houses of the Nine smiled upon them. Original Invite Hearken now, and hear the history of the Great Race - In the time of our grandfather's grandfathers, two young men of great name and house boasted (while in their cups) of the prowess of their fine steeds, newly purchased from the horsemen to the south-east. My steed, said one, can race so swiftly that no blade of grass shall be bent neath its mighty hoof. Mine, spake the other, speeds swifter than the wind, and lo! When you see it, it has already passed you for your eyes cannot comprehend its' swiftness. Blades were drawn and blood was shed, but no lives were lost. Instead, the two set their horses against one another through the streets of Drambaar. Such joy was had that others soon lent their steeds to the race. However, such joy also causes great chaos, and the mighty Ka'jeh saw fit in his wisdom to restrict the race to once a year, and to give the common folk ample warning to clear the streets lest they be crushed. And so we find ourselves, once more, on the eve of the Great Race. Come tomorrow the finest steeds from all Xaria shall race, ridden by the most illustrious of jockeys from all corners of our land. The fortunes of Houses are won and lost on the gambling, and it is said (although only in darkest corners) that some seek to do harm to the jockeys and horses of other Houses for the greater benefit of their own. As always, the Stallion's Tail (or Tale), so named for it was within this very public house that the initial wager was had, shall house any and all seeking to enjoy the Race Eve. We hope to have dancers and musicians to entertain and amuse, as well as food, drink, and dueling. Slaves, beastmen, & foreigners are welcome provided they show proper decorum.